A battery life becomes a common defect of a smart mobile terminal at current, while power consumption of an LCD screen therein occupies most of the battery life. The battery life can be greatly improved and the user experience of the product can be improved if the power consumption of the lcd screen is reduced. For a display aspect, there are two kinds of refresh rates. One refers to a software frame rate, which is an actual refresh frequency of a system, for example, a standing picture is substantially at 0-1 frame and for a large-scale game picture, the software frame rate can reach 60 frames. The other is a hardware refresh rate, wherein an actual LCD hardware refresh rate of a product is refreshed at a fixed frequency, for instance, 60 fps. In this way, there is a difference between the two refresh rates In fact, if the software frame rate is lower while the hardware refresh rate is higher, a frame rate sensed by a user is still the software frame rate, hardware is refreshed uselessly for multiple times, which improves the power consumption of the LCD screen, so that the power dissipation of the terminal is improved. Moreover, it is found from experiments that the power consumption can be improved in the case that the hardware refresh rate of the lcd is reduced.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.